The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Modern telecommunication antennas use a Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) architecture for exploiting multipath propagation. Using MIMO, multiple signals are transmitted by multiple transmitting antennas at a transmitting end and these transmitted signals are received by multiple receiving antennas at a receiving end. For an efficient communication, the signals are operated by different techniques at the transmitting end. Space Time Block Coding (STBC) and Spatial Multiplexing (SM) are a few of those techniques.
At the receiving end, the signals upon being received by the receiving antenna are processed using different algorithms for detecting data present in the signals. A few of the known algorithms are Maximum a posteriori (MAP) algorithm, Log MAP, Max Log MAP, and Reduced State MAP (RSMAP) algorithms. Above mentioned algorithms inherently use Bahl, Cocke, Jelinek and Raviv (BCJR) algorithm. Usage of these algorithms involves numerous computations. Thus, a specific hardware designed to run a particular algorithm is required for decoding of the data. Further, performance of a system for detecting the data depends on a number of computations performed and a structure of antenna at the transmitting end and the receiving end.